Nowy potrójny pat (tom)
Nowy potrójny pat (新たなる三竦み, Aratanaru Sansukumi). jest 66. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 628 "Tu i od teraz" (ここに、そしてこれから, Koko ni, Soshite Kore Kara) left|thumb|159px|Obito, Madara i Dziesięcioogoniasty atakują Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi. Ponieważ sytuacja na polu walki staje się tragiczna, że ataki na wszystkich końcach pochodzące z Obito, Madary i Dziesięcioogoniastego, Chōji zauważa, że osłona czakry Naruto była chronią ich od najgorszych ataków. Gdy płaszcz Sakury odpycha gigantyczny kunai i odpowiednio magatama, zastanawiała się czy nadążają wyczynem jak to nie szkodzi w końcu Naruto. Uchylając się atakom Obito Uchiha ostrzega Kakashiego, Naruto po raz drugi potępił ideały Obito, z zaznaczeniem, że jest samotnikiem, jak on nie mógł zrozumieć jego euforię, aby wszystkie nie posiadać wokół siebie towarzyszy. Gdy Obito znajduje dziurę w uczuciach Naruto, Kakashi wydaje się zastanawiać, dlaczego Obito sprawdza Naruto w ten sposób. right|thumb|159px|Reakcja Madary po wykryciu obecności Hashiramy. Podczas gdy Kurama zastanawia się nad Naruto robiący kontrolę jednocześnie kontrolując jego rozproszoną czakrę, Madara - jego twarzy wykrzywiła się maniakalnym uśmiechem - wyczuwa czakrę Hashiramy znajdująca się na polu walki. Dziesięcioogoniasty wypuszcza krzyk na pole walki, to przechodzi w kolejną, choć niewielką transformację. Kurama ostrzega Naruto o zbliżającym się zagrożeniu, jak atmosfera zaczyna się zmieniać na polu walki; Obito zamyśla się, że to była konsekwencja sojuszu oddzielając go i Madarę od bestii i zastanawia się czy nie powinien zostać jinchūrikim bestii. Sytuacja skłania Kakashiego do użycia Kamui. Jednakże zostaje przechwycony przez Obito i Hatake woła do Naruto, aby zajął się wszystkim, on i Obito wzajemnie wysyłają się do wymiaru Kamui. Gdzie indziej, Madara zwraca uwagę, że zabawa dopiero ma się rozpocząć i okrywa się Susanoo. Moc Dziesięcioogoniastego tworzy Tenpenchii na całym polu walki. Rozdział 629 "Dziura" (風穴, Kazaana) left|thumb|159px|Zjednoczony Siły Shinobi ochrania Naruto. A técnica Tenpenchii usada pelo Dez-Caudas culmina desastrosamente, ainda causando tornados e relâmpagos poderosos, levando um Madara protegido pelo Susanoo supor que a maioria das Forças Aliadas Shinobi tinha sido dizimada pelo ataque. No entanto, após a poeira se dissipar no campo de batalha, é revelado que todos os shinobi estão vivos e bem, tendo sido protegidos por seus respectivos mantos de chakra. Diante do aparentemente confuso Dez-Caudas, Naruto está sangrando e exausto, mas ainda sorrindo, confiante. Olhando-o, o Dez-Caudas vê as imagens das Bestas com Cauda (exceto Gyūki e Shukaku) atrás de Naruto, e, finalmente, uma silhueta com o Rinnegan olhando para ele. Chocado, a besta é submetida a uma outra transformação, enquanto os mantos desaparecem de todos os shinobi, e Naruto cai de joelhos, muito cansado. Madara — que observa que a luta havia começado a aborrecê-lo, comenta que ele já encontrou outra coisa para ocupar o seu tempo — vira a tempo de ver o restante da Aliança em torno de Naruto, proporcionando uma defesa para ele enquanto Sakura começa a curá-lo. right|thumb|159px|Obito wchodzi na atak Kakashiego. Em outro lugar, após Kakashi e Obito entrarem na dimensão do Kamui, Kakashi é o primeiro a recuperar o equilíbrio e ataca, mas para pouco antes de dirigir seu Corte Relâmpago através do coração de Obito. Tentando convencer seu ex-amigo, apesar de Obito condenar suas ações e tentar jogar em sua consciência, Kakashi nota que ele tinha há muito tempo percebido que Obito está tentando sobrepor o seu antigo eu com Naruto. Obito, no entanto, observa que ele está fazendo isso pelo motivo oposto e então declara que ele não começou essa guerra apenas por Rin. Com isso, Obito passa através do Corte Relâmpago de Kakashi, em seguida, recria a cena em que Kakashi tinha matado Rin da mesma maneira. Obito então revela que ele sabe a verdade de como Kirigakure tinha feito de Rin a jinchūriki de Isobu com a única intenção de destruir Konohagakure, e como a própria Rin tinha se empalado com o Corte Relâmpago de Kakashi, a fim de proteger a vila. Em seguida, ele afirma que é o sistema das aldeias, e os shinobi que ele tem a intenção de destruir, porque nada de bom vem deles. Com isso, Obito anuncia que ele é incapaz de sentir dor, e mostra para Kakashi que não há nenhum coração em seu peito, apenas um buraco que foi causado pelo inferno deste mundo. Rozdział 630 "Coś do zatkania" (埋めるもの, Umeru Mono) left|thumb|159px|Obito przywraca Rin, żeby przekonać Kakashiego. Além disso, elaborando seu ponto, Obito oferece uma consolação para Kakashi participar de um mundo onde ele pode preencher o buraco em seu coração, e vai tão longe ao ponto de recriar Rin e ele mesmo quando criança, com a intenção de persuadir Kakashi. Kakashi, no entanto, recusa a ideia e diz para Obito que as ilusões não podem preencher o buraco vazio em seu coração. Enquanto isso no campo de batalha, o Dez-Caudas começa a se transformar mais uma vez enquanto ele dispara um ataque. Gyūki adverte B que se ele atingir sua forma final, será impossível vencer e que é a sua vez de liderar as Forças Aliadas Shinobi. Enquanto observa a batalha progredindo, Madara nota que o Dez-Caudas começou a ficar impaciente depois de ver as Bestas com Cauda dentro de Naruto e se desanima por sua "diversão" estar prestes a terminar. Percebendo o enorme ataque, vários shinobi começam a ficar desesperados por terem perdido os mantos de chakra de Naruto. right|thumb|159px|Minato wkracza na pole bitwy. Sakura motiva os shinobi para continuarem lutando enquanto ela cura Naruto, declarando que eles devem fazer tudo o que puderem. Shikamaru, tendo pensado em um plano, contata Kitsuchi através a telepatia de Ino e pergunta os selos de mão usados para executar a mais simples defesa de terra, com a intenção de usar a quantidade de shinobi para subjugar o ataque do Dez-Caudas. Tendo aprendido os selos, Ino informa a todos os shinobi os selos de mão enquanto eles começam a iniciar a estratégia. Dentro da dimensão do Kamui, Obito questiona Kakashi como a realidade pode preencher o buraco em seu coração. Kakashi calmamente diz para Obito que ser lixo lhe ensinou uma lição valiosa — que o buraco pode ser sempre preenchido pelos sentimentos de seus amigos — indo tão longe ao ponto de considerar aqueles que abandonam esses sentimentos muito pior do que aqueles que abandonam seus amigos. Obito se assusta com as suas palavras como sendo as mesmas palavras que ele proferiu para Kakashi quando eles eram jovens. Com isso, Kakashi afirma que ele não vai deixar os sentimentos do velho Obito irem para o lixo, mesmo que ele próprio os recuse. Enquanto isso, no campo de batalha, a Bola da Besta com Cauda começa a destruir as várias paredes de terra criadas, mesmo com o apoio de B para mudar a trajetória. Assim que as paredes ficam prestes a quebrar, o ataque desaparece após a chegada do Quarto Hokage — que questiona seu filho se ele havia chegado tarde demais, para o qual Naruto informa que ele chegou na hora certa. Rozdział 631 "Drużyna Siódma" (第七班, Dainanahan) left|thumb|159px|Hokage przybywają na pole walki. Gdy Sakura pyta się kim jest przednimi człowiek, Minato przedstawia się i radzi jej, aby przygotować się do eksplozji. Właśnie wtedy wzrasta morze się za nimi, prowadząc Minato wyjaśnić zdezorientowany sojusz shinobi, że wysłał kulę ogoniastej bestii Dziesięcioogoniastego do morza. Warczenie Akamaru jest czujny wszyscy w sąsiedztwie, że coś było nie tak z ich niedoszły zbawca, a zauważają, a shinobi, że jest ożywionym shinobim. Gdy Minato mówi im, aby nie martwić się, że jest po ich stronie, i pyta, Sakurę, czy była dziewczyną Naruto. Naruto sugeruje, że są, powodując, iż Sakura uderza go i domagać się skupić na danej sprawy; Akcja przypomina Minato od Kushiny i własnej krótkim temperamentem. Gdy Naruto zauważa, że czuł ich czakry w trybie mędrca ogoniastej i że inni pojawili się, jak również, shinobi na polu bitwy skręcić w szoku, aby ujrzeć pojawiającą się trójkę poprzednich Hokage. Z ich przybyciem, zarówno Tobirama i Hiruzen chwalą Minato dla szybkości. Madara, który ledwo powstrzymał się, krzyczy do Hashiramy, że czekał na niego, do którego Hashirama zauważa - z dopasowane żywiołowość - że zajmie się nim później, po zatrzymaniu Dziesięcioogoniastego. Wywołanie innych Hokage do działania, Minato wkłada płaszcza czakry lisa podobny do Naruto, szokując innych, i prowadzi jego syn ma się czym chwalić swojego ojca po raz kolejny do Kuramy, którzy w odwecie, że wiedział o tym lepiej niż on. right|thumb|159px|Odrodzona drużyna Kakashiego. Z Hokage wszystkie umieszczone, wykonują technikę Shisekiyōjin na demona, z Hashirama dodaje dodatkowo pieczęcie, przypinając ogony i ramiona bestii. Właśnie wtedy Sasuke i Jūgo przychodzą do walki, jak i inne Konoha 11 członków przybiegają wokół Naruto i Sasuke, niektórzy z niedowierzaniem, inne w defensywie, Sasuke zauważa, że wiele się wydarzyło, i oświadcza, że zostanie Hokage. Choć inni wyjaśnić to było w zasadzie niemożliwe dla niego, który porzucił osadę i dokonał takich potwornych zbrodni, Sasuke po prostu zauważył, że go to nie obchodzi, co myślą o nim, i że on zmieni wioskę. Naruto, uzdrowiony, stoi obok Sasuke i roszczeń w odpowiedzi, że to on faktycznie stać się Hokage, z których każdy prowadzi Hashirama nagana dwóch chłopców mówiąc im skoncentrować się na wykonywanym zadaniu. Powiem Sakura na odpoczynek, a następnie on i Sasuke przechodzą do walki, choć Sakura następuje również, mówiąc im, że nie była słabą kobietą i została wyszkolona tak samo dobrze, jak każdy z dwóch z nich przez Sanninów. Zmusza to Naruto uwagę, że drużyna 7 została odrodzona jako trzy wyrazem, przygotowanego do walki. Rozdział 632 "Walka ramię w ramię" (共闘, Kyōtō) left|thumb|159px|Dziewiątka Nowicjuszy przygotowują się do walki. Wraz z pojawieniem się Sasuke, mimo wszystkich, nie w pełni uznają go zreformowana dziewiątka drużyn przygotowuje się do nadchodzącej walki z Dziesięcioogoniastym. Widząc otaczającą barierę, Dziesięcioogoniasty zaczyna ładować kolejną kulę ogoniastej bestii znajdować się tylko, zaskakując wielu shinobi dotyczące sprawności ożywionych Hokage. Hashirama, przy okazji tworzy pięć klonów - cztery drewniane, które pomogą sojuszowi w kontrataku i jeden przeciwko Madarze, który decyduje się po prostu czekać na oryginał. Z chwilowego uwolnieniu bariery, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke i sojusz shinobi ruszają na bestię. right|thumb|159px|Sakura atakuje klony dziesięcioogoniastego. Przy wejściu, Sakura rozważa czas, w którym była zawsze chroniona przez swoich kolegów z drużyny i jej determinacja idzie ramię w ramię z nimi. Sama wspomina czas, jak została uczennicą Tsunade, Sakura przez trzy lata skupiała czakrę zyskując ogromną siłę, zaskakując Naruto i Sasuke. Hashirama jest zaskoczony tego wyczynu, a Shizune zauważa trudności przy kontroli takiej ilości czakry. Sakura pozwoliło pilnowanie na chwilę, ale zostaje uratowana za pomocą technik Sasuke i Naruto. Z obu jej kolegów z drużyny przez jej strony, Sakura szczęśliwie zauważa, że była w końcu na równi z nimi. Rozdział 633 "Naprzód" (前へ, Mae e) left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke badają wzajemnie umiejętności. Com o Time 7 reunido, Naruto examina a Liberação de Fogo e o dōjutsu de Sasuke enquanto Sasuke examina a nova forma de Naruto. Descontroladamente impressionado com seu filho, Minato observa que seu filho é capaz de mudar o formato e a natureza do seu Rasengan. Kiba exclama que o Time 8 estará agindo também, declarando que não vai perder para o Time 7. Kiba então revela que ele pode criar clones das sombras, com Naruto não se impressionando, como ele só produziu um clone. Kiba, afirmando que ele ainda tem três vezes mais poder, usando a Transformação Misturada da Besta Humana — Lobo de Três Cabeças juntamente com o clone, ele dizima várias réplicas do Dez-Caudas. Uma das réplicas foge do ataque e se aproxima de Shino, o qual o golpeia e ativa o Inseto Parasita Gigante — Mordida de Inseto, usando seu kidaichū especial. Hinata, incentivada pelos pensamentos de Neji e Naruto, consegue usar o Oito Trigramas Sessenta e Quatro Palmas contra uma das réplicas, notando que Naruto tem sempre se esforçado arduamente e que ela deseja sempre estar ao seu lado; Hinata ativa seu Passo Gentil dos Punhos de Leões Gêmeos e declara que ela usará os dois ataques ao mesmo tempo. O Time 10, para não ser ofuscado pelos outros Nove Novatos, usa a "Formação E" do Ino-Shika-Chō: o Yo-Yo da Bala Humana, acabando com várias réplicas. right|thumb|159px|Naruto, Sasuke i Sakura przywołowują swoje przywołańce. Sai, que observa que ele também é parte do Time 7, faz uma tentativa para atacar o corpo principal da besta por meio de um ataque aéreo ao voar em seu pássaro de tinta. Quando uma das réplicas da besta começa a atacá-lo, Naruto usa seus braços de chakra para salvar Sai. As Forças Aliadas notam que a luta é inútil, como as réplicas continuam a se multiplicar e crescer. Sai pergunta se Naruto consegue dar chakra para a Aliança, mas Naruto explica que ele não pode, como Kurama ainda não reuniu chakra o suficiente. Sai sugere que será melhor derrotar as réplicas maiores e chegar perto o suficiente para atacar o próprio Dez-Caudas, mas isso precisa ser feito de uma só vez. Ele explica, no entanto, que se eles sofrerem ferimentos graves, o grupo de médicos não será capaz de ajudá-los. Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura usam simultaneamente a Técnica de Invocação, dizendo que, felizmente, cada um tem uma solução para o problema. Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura invocam Gamakichi, Katsuyu e Aoda, cada um representando a solução para um problema. Rozdział 634 "Nowy potrójny pat" (新たなる三竦み, Aratanaru Sansukumi) left|thumb|159px|Gamakichi i Aoda przygotowują się do walki. Depois de Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura invocarem Aoda, Gamakichi e Katsuyu respectivamente, Naruto fica surpreso que Gamabunta não apareceu. Gamakichi afirma que seu pai está ocupado, e Naruto exclama sobre o surto de crescimento de Gamakichi. Ele então instrui Gamakichi para atacar o Dez-Caudas original. Enquanto isso, Sasuke instrui Aoda para ir para a frente, enquanto ele irá atacar aqueles que ficarem em seu caminho. Sakura diz para Katsuyu se dividir em várias partes para curar a Aliança Shinobi. Minato reconhece o trio, afirmando que este é o novo novo impasse trilateral, fazendo Hiruzen se lembrar de seus alunos e reconhecer que este é realmente o alvorecer de uma nova era. Gamakichi pula alto no ar, usando sua tantō para repelir os ataques dos inimigos enquanto Sasuke, andando em cima de Aoda, corta e perfura as réplicas da besta. Naruto então lança a Liberação de Vento: Ultra-Grande Bola Rasenshuriken contra o Dez-Caudas, enquanto Sasuke, através de seu Susanoo, usa a Liberação de Chama: Susanoo Kagutsuchi juntamente com o Rasenshuriken. right|thumb|159px|Orochimaru i jego grupa przybywają na pole walki. Todos os Nove Novatos olham animados, incluindo uma Sakura feliz, que derrama uma lágrima. Naruto se lembra do que ele tinha dito há algum tempo para Yamato; que só o vento é capaz de fazer o fogo ficar mais forte. O Rasenshuriken se funde com a flecha de chamas, formando uma massa giratória de chamas negras que atinge o Dez-Caudas. Enquanto observam o Dez-Caudas queimar, Sai questiona Jūgo sobre os verdadeiros motivos de Sasuke enquanto Sakura olha solenemente. Em outro lugar, Orochimaru, Suigetsu e Karin chegam ao seu destino, com o Sannin comentando sobre as más condições de Tsunade. Rozdział 635 "Świeży powiew wiatru" (新しい風, Atarashii Kaze) left|thumb|159px|Karin i Suigetsu leczy Tsunade. Chegando ao local onde Tsunade e os outros Kage estão e ao ver Katsuyu, um Suigetsu travesso pergunta qual a quantidade de sal que seria necessário para matá-la. Isso faz com que ele e Karin comecem uma discussão, culminando com ele perguntando se ela ainda ama Sasuke apesar de ele ter tentando matá-la previamente. Usando táticas de intimidação, Orochimaru faz os dois ficarem quietos e o trio volta sua atenção para os Kage. Uma Katsuyu cautelosa, no entanto, se prepara para atacá-los, mas para após Orochimaru declarar que eles estão lá para ajudar, como o processo de cicatrização estava indo muito devagar por causa do estado atual de Tsunade. Com isso, Suigetsu coloca as duas metades do corpo de Tsunade juntas novamente e Karin cura ela, que por sua vez permite que Katsuyu consiga reconectar as metades separadas de Tsunade. Com Tsunade curada e capaz de ficar de pé, ela questiona seu colega Sannin sobre seus motivos. Orochimaru alega que ele mudou seus pontos de vista anteriores de querer mudar o mundo, e quer estar por perto quando uma certa outra pessoa o fizer — levando Tsunade a observar que Jiraiya estaria vivo se Orochimaru tivesse feito essa descoberta mais cedo. Voltando sua discussão para a guerra, Katsuyu diz que irá lhes informar sobre o que está acontecendo, para grande choque de Tsunade, ao saber que a lesma também está no campo de batalha. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade i reszta wyruszają na pole walki. Orochimaru e os demais se despedem, de volta ao campo de batalha, Sai questiona Sakura sobre os seus pontos de vista sobre o retorno de Sasuke, sua resposta leva Sai a crer que embora as palavras dela sejam sinceras, seu sorriso é falso. Enquanto o Dez-Caudas é queimado, Naruto instrui Sasuke para apagar as chamas, uma vez que a besta esteja enfraquecida para que ele e Kurama possam extrair as Bestas com Cauda, mas Sasuke se recusa, observando que ele irá queimá-las todas para criar um novo sistema. Não pretendendo ir pacificamente, no entanto, o Dez-Caudas remove a parte do seu corpo que está sendo queimada para grande choque do Uchiha. Informados sobre a situação — os Kage agora todos curados — fazem seus preparativos para irem ao campo de batalha. Enquanto isso, na dimensão do Kamui, Kakashi e Obito continuam a sua batalha, com Kakashi perfurando Obito com seu Corte Relâmpago e Obito esfaqueando Kakashi com uma grande shuriken. Rozdział 636 "Obecny Obito" (今のオビトを, Ima no Obito o) left|thumb|159px|Obito i Kakashi przebijają siebie nawzajem. Dizendo para Obito que já é hora de terminarem sua batalha genjutsu, Kakashi e Obito formam o selo de confronto antes de começarem sua batalha real. Eles começam a se relembrar de seus dias de infância como jovens ninjas, quando eles lutaram sob as instruções de seu sensei. Kakashi se lembra do "velho Obito", que era como Naruto, e resolve que, para proteger Naruto e o velho Obito, ele terá que derrotar o atual. Enquanto os homens desferem golpes finais, Kakashi perfura Obito através de seu peito com uma kunai reforçada com relâmpago, enquanto Obito apunhá-la Kakashi com uma de suas hastes negras. Obito, sem vontade de desistir, afirma que derrotá-lo não vai dar qualquer vantagem para ele vencer a guerra, apesar de ter vencido esta batalha, antes de voltar para o campo de batalha. right|thumb|159px|Obito walczy z Madarą. Enquanto isso, Madara empala o clone de madeira de Hashirama, e observa que Hashirama está colocando muita energia para imobilizar o Dez-Caudas. Embora o clone tente argumentar com Madara, ele é dividido ao meio antes de poder concluir as suas alegações. Quando Obito aparece no topo da cabeça do Dez-Caudas, Madara decide que Obito tinha servido o seu propósito para ele, e que ele queria lutar com Hashirama antes de se tornar um jinchūriki, mas a atual situação não permite isso. Formando um selo que afeta Obito cujo lado direito começa a projetar hastes negras para fora e ficar negro, Madara declara que é hora de reanimá-lo com o Caminho Exterior: Técnica da Vida Celestial de Saṃsāra. Enquanto isso ocorre, Obito se lembra de Rin mais uma vez antes de formar um selo próprio e deixa escapar um grito que atrai a atenção de muitos no campo de batalha. Rozdział 637 "Sakryfikant Dziesięcioogoniastego" (十尾の人柱力, Jūbi no Jinchūriki) left|thumb|159px|Minato atakuje Obito. Enquanto o grito retumbante de Obito ecoa por todo o campo de batalha, Madara comenta que ele havia dito uma vez a Obito que, eventualmente, ele teria que pagar o lendário Uchiha por salvar sua vida. Observando as intenções de Madara, Hashirama manda tanto Naruto como Sasuke para lidarem com Obito, uma vez que estão mais próximos a ele. Como um plano de contingência, Hashirama e Tobirama criam clones de madeira e sombras, respectivamente, para enfrentarem Madara no caso de ser tarde demais para parar Obito. Enquanto isso, Obito — cujo cabelo começa a se tornar mais fino e grisalho devido ao Caminho Exterior: Técnica da Vida Celestial de Saṃsāra — começa a relembrar sua vida como parte do Time Minato. Sasuke, andando em cima Aoda, começa a deslizar sobre o Dez-Caudas para chegar perto de Obito, e lança uma flecha negra, apenas para ser repelida pelos receptores de chakra que se projetam do último. Minato — tendo formado um clone das sombras — se teletransporta até Obito, que estava se relembrando do conselho de seu ex-sensei, e o corta. right|thumb|159px|Obito staje jinchūrikim Dziesięciogoniastego. Com o choque, Minato descobre que foi Obito quem orquestrou a destruição de Konohagakure. Após Sasuke observar que só resta Madara para ser selado e acabar com a guerra, Obito simplesmente sorri e revela que ele havia impedido o controle de Madara para surpresa de Naruto, Sasuke e Minato, que se reagrupam depois de testemunharem o desaparecimento do Dez-Caudas e a transformação de Obito, como ele se torna o jinchūriki do Dez-Caudas. Cytat ""Naruto" zaczyna się zbliżać się do punktu kulminacyjnego. Wolniej, niż się spodziewałem, ale krok po kroku zmierza ku końcowi. Okładkę tego tomu narysowałem jako nową wersję ilustracji początkowej do odcinka nr 4 z pierwszego tomu. To, co obmyśliłem w pierwszym tomie, mogłem narysować dopiero teraz..." —Masashi Kishimoto, 2013 Na drugiej stronie okładki Naruto stara się używać całą siłę otrzymaną od Dziewięcioogoniastego by ochronić przyjaciół przed potężną siłą Madary.Ale potrafiąca wstrząsnąć światem niszcząca moc Dziesięcioogoniastego powoli przypiera armię aliantów do muru, a gdy sytuacja wydaje się być już beznadziejna, na pole walki wkraczają najpotężniejsi z wojowników... Kategoria:Tomy